Despite the fact that hundreds of thousands of Americans suffer from allergies, asthma, polyposis, nasal deformities, and other airway restricting maladies, there is presently no low cost commercially available integrated computerized system for quantitatively assessing nasal airflow function. Quantitative normative data based upon male and female subjects with normal and abnormal nasal function are not available for any measures of airflow derived from currently available commercial systems, and all such systems suffer from a number of technical and theoretical problems. The overall purpose of this project is to develop, for subsequent commercial distribution, a low cost, practical, and integrated computerized rhinometric system for which valid normative data are available. In Phase I of this SBIRP project we will initiate the development of this system. In Phase II we will complete the development of this system and establish population norms for individuals with normal and abnormal nasal function. During Phase III the developed system will be made available for commercial distribution. Funding is requested in this proposal for only Phase I, although studies to be conducted in Phase II are briefly mentioned in the Research Plan to provide an overview of the strategy of the entire research program.